


a left turn

by arya_B



Series: Helsa Week [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arya_B/pseuds/arya_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would scream at Elsa, she would ask what had she ever done to Elsa to deserve to be shut down like that. She would ask what was Elsa so afraid off. Why was she such a coward, running away from everything all the time. But Hans was there just in time to stop her. And to discover a few secrets about the queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a left turn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago for a Helsa Week. It was posted on tumblr, but now it's time it come here. None of the fics in this series are related to the others.

I.

“The party is over, close the gates.”

“What? Elsa, no, wait!”

The glove slipped out of her sister’s hand so easily that Anna wondered how it kept itself in place all the time. Elsa turned as if she had been struck by a lightning.

“Give me my glove back!”  

She wouldn’t though, Anna had had enough of shutting out. If those stupid gloves had to be taken off for Elsa to pay attention to her, then she’d steal all of them until her sister listen. She held it close to her heart. Despite being so mad to Elsa, it was a weird sensation to held it like that. As if she was hugging her.

“Please, please I can’t live like this anymore” _I wish I could be hugging you, not some silly piece of fabric. Please Elsa._

“Then leave.”

Elsa said so coldly, Anna felt her own heart dropping and freezing. She couldn’t speak at first, but she would. She would scream at Elsa, she would ask what had she ever done to Elsa to deserve to be shut down like that. She would ask what was Elsa so afraid off. Why was she such a coward, running away from everything all the time. But then Hans' hand were holding her shoulder. His warmth reaching her even through the glove.

“Anna, don’t - Let her have a moment to herself.”

Elsa left the ballroom without looking back. Anna turned to Hans, his dreamy green eyes looking at her so interested, so comforting. Then, she realized it didn’t matter. It wasn’t some beautiful stranger with a instant marriage proposal she wanted at that moment. It was her sister.

She held her tears back and ran away too.

 

* * *

 II.

When Anna looked at him, her eyes filled with water, she looked so broken, Hans could’ve been genuinely touched. Maybe even hugged her with no second intentions. That was, of course, if he hadn’t had enough of her gibberish. Attacking her sister on the middle of her coronation ball like that. Maybe his brilliant plan of marrying the docile younger sister so he could still have some hold on power (behind the curtains, of course) since the older sister was out of reach, hadn’t been so clever after all. But Hans didn’t even had time to regret it, Anna dropped her shoulders and ran away, to the opposite direction her sister had left.

He looked around. Every single eye on the room was focused on him. Some expecting, some accusing. Most, just curious. Hans cleared his throat, and put on his good guy face. 'Everything is going to be fine', it said.

“The princess and the queen need a moment’s rest. Carry on with the party.”

Slowly, people went back to doing whatever they were doing before. Apparently, there wasn’t going to be any more scandal, and what’s the fun on missing a party if there’s no scandal?

A short, middle aged woman from the staff went the same way as Anna, probably to comfort her or something. Hans noticed no one followed Elsa’s path. It intrigued him, just as much as her radical reaction to Anna had. He waited until no one was looking at him - it was a good thing he was used to be invisible - then left through tthe same side door Elsa had gone.

There was a trail of frost on the ground, like footsteps.

The frost led him deeper into the castle, until what it seemed to be the private chambers area. Then, to a room with high wooden doors painted white. A child’s room. The door was ajar, so he pushed it open, and entered.

_Oh_

Queen Elsa turned to him with a look of absolute terror. So a whole new layer of frost sprang from her left hand and beneath her feet.

“That’s… That’s the most fascinating thing”

 

* * *

 

III.

She turned to find Anna’s suitor (Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles, or whatever it was he was from) looking at her, in awe.

“What?”

“How do you do it?” he asked, reaching out for one of the snowflakes that were floating on the air around them “It’s amazing.”

“Amazing?” What was he talking about? How come he wasn’t screaming for the guards, or running away in fear?

“I knew you were an impressive woman, Queen Elsa, but this is just… a true wonder.”

“No, is not.” she snapped at him “It’s dangerous and-and incontrolable.”

Suddenly, he lift his gaze at her, dropping the marvelled look, his face creasing into seriousness “Does the princess know?”

“No.” Elsa answered in a small voice.

“We should keep her unaware, then?”

“Yes! You mustn’t tell her, please!”

“I won’t, my Queen, if that’s your desire.”

“I-I how can, how can you be so calm about this!?”

“I’m a curious man, Queen Elsa, and I fear curiosity overcame concern in this situation. I’d very much like to understand your… powers.”

She breathed hard and the cold in the room soften.

“And, of course, since we’ll have this little secret of ours, I have a request for you, my queen.”

Elsa was still scared, but she was the queen and had to be reasonable.

“I can’t let you marry her.”

 

* * *

VI.

Hans held back a laugh Elsa’s response. He had almost forgotten about Anna. How could he think of her, when there was such a force before his eyes?

“Maybe the wedding was too precipitate indeed.”

If Elsa had really looked at him, she would’ve seen something flicker behind his eyes. For just a second. But she was too surprised at his sudden coming to senses to pay attention.

“I ask only for you to keep the gates open a while longer.”

She fidgeted with her hands, one of them still ungloved. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Please, my queen.” he pressed, stepping close to her. Elsa didn’t answer but she was terrified. She would oblige to almost anything he’d ask it, if it meant to keep her secret safe “We’re gonna have to trust each other here, won’t we?”

She bit her lip, nodding carefully.

“I’ll let you rest now. I’m sure you’ll have a wise answer tomorrow.”

He bowed and she dismissed him with an uncertain wave of her gloved hand. So Hans took the other one. Elsa tried to yank it free, but Hans held tighter and pulled it close to his lips. And kissed it.

Not where he should have to, but on her palm, where her powers were coming from. The ice born and died beneath his lips. A snowflake lingered on them for just a moment before melting.

Elsa breathed hard, scared yes, but intrigued. She was entering his game.

_I can believe I almost settled down for Anna and her sandwiches._

“Good night, Prince Hans” her cold fingers felt comfortable between his.

“Good night, my Queen.”

_Maybe I can get somewhere with her after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I planned to turn this into a multi chapter story, but this was where my inspiration ended. And actually, I like this ending. It keeps it open to imagination.


End file.
